


一般路过绽情师

by guhanzhiqaq



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guhanzhiqaq/pseuds/guhanzhiqaq
Summary: #私设超多，世界观捏造#魅魔x神r18，脑内产物，俗，强#BLRI#OOC
Relationships: BLRI
Kudos: 5





	一般路过绽情师

1.

裁决者往前踏一步，穿过了神界的大门，径直穿过了混沌界，双脚踩在厚实的黑色土地上，与周围的一切都显得格格不入。

这里就是魔界了。

他穿着雪白纹暗金纹路贴身制服，未曾收敛过的神力驱散了周围阴沉的黑雾。

女神交给了他一项并不难完成任务，不过需要的时间周期有些长，不过做一些情报采集的小工作，大抵也勉强算个休假——虽然魔界的环境有些糟糕，不过也并没有很坏。

对裁决者来说，这都不是什么值得在意的问题，他闭上眼睛，将外放的神力缓缓敛在体内，让他看起来不再那么显眼。

他做了一些关于魔界的功课，魔界是一个毫无章法的地方，这里无视法律，偷盗抢劫横行，命如草芥，时常爆发战争吞并势力，强者为尊，弱者最好避其锋芒套着斗篷不要引人注目。

这也正是他会收集情报的原因，神界的大门封印了与魔界的通道，为了避免新的魔王出现，要抑制黑暗的增长，避免威胁到神界的住民们，情报的收集会是很重要的一环，所以这个任务最后也落到了他的头上。

裁决者在脑海里回顾了一遍自己任务的目标，确认无误后用神力将自身的衣服变成黑灰色，同时又凭空捏造出一件黑色的斗篷，把自己的头发连带脸都遮了个严实。

第一个目的地就是某个城邦，那儿是个小的集市交汇处，许多魔族都会在那里做点小买卖赚钱，自然也有做情报生意的家伙，也就有可能探到一些大人物的情报。

他选择落地的地方离那个城镇并不远，城内的守备并不严谨，因为今天的人也确实不少，守卫也不想挨个盘查，大多都是随便看看就放过了，这给他提供了很大的便利。

不出所料，守卫只不过斜睨了一眼就把他放了过去。

集市的这片位置非常热闹，混杂着各种不同的魔族语言几乎要把他绕晕了，他给自己施加了一个通识魔法，只要不是太过偏僻的魔界语言，都能够利用这个魔法来理解。

期间裁决者在集市来回晃悠打听，时不时又会采买一些并不值钱的物什，让自己看起来不会那么可疑，又去找情报贩子获得消息，但还是没有拿到什么太有价值的东西。

要不就是他已经得到这个情报了。

一下午的成果并不让人满意，但这只是第一天，裁决者并不认为能够这么快就能够完成这样的任务，那样只能够带回一些没有保证真实性的情报，他不可能犯这样的错误。

裁决者打算先找个小饭馆落脚。

饭馆也是个获得情报的好地方，但多少也还是有些抵触，到底心里会觉得这是魔族的地方，为了情报收集他还是会去。

于是裁决者随便找了一家招牌上写着饭馆的店铺，这是装潢得最好的——不过这种最好也只是相对的，他推开劣质木门，帘子之后，铺天盖地的酒气像狂潮一般席卷而来，嘈杂声也在耳边响了起来。

魔界就是这样，人多，也乱，每一个饭馆都是一样的盛况。

裁决者稳定了一下心神，在一遍喧闹中走向吧台，这边并没有人坐着，也勉强让他能清净一会儿。

他忽视了许多向他投来的目光，多半带着惊讶。

还有一些裁决者读不懂的情绪，或许是幸灾乐祸吗？

“欢迎，”吧台后方站着的男人说道，他说话的声调轻快而温柔，与整个酒吧的气氛格格不入，就像是全场最亮的黑珍珠。“要喝点什么？”

“……这里是酒吧？”裁决者皱了皱眉，他压低了自己的声音，听起来很沙哑。

对方的声音很好听，但也并不是什么值得他关注的事情。

“是的，晚上是。”对方只是笑了笑，碧绿色的双眼弯如明月，他转身走到酒台前，非常熟练地拿了几种酒。“就当是我请的，喝一杯吗？许多人都会尝试一次。”

他应该拒绝的。

裁决者想，最后却又鬼使神差地点了点头，就像那一刻被迷惑了似的，或许那杯酒真的会很好喝？

他十分熟练的调酒，每一个动作都行云流水，就像是在观赏最上级的舞蹈，人们的目光会不由自主地汇聚在他身上，欣赏他的格外突出外貌，灵巧的动作，高超的调酒技巧。

一个赏心悦目的家伙。

他的眼睛很好看，是品质最好的孔雀石，那是生产于魔界的矿物，但是裁决者不由自主地联想到了它。

灰色的头发蓬松微卷，一部分的头发结成一束，气质上就增添了几分温和。

他将挑好的酒盛在马提尼杯里，杯口有一圈盐，别着一片柠檬，金黄的酒液透过昏暗的灯光，映出他自己的眼睛。

裁决者回过神来，此刻所有人的目光似乎都聚集在他身上，每个人的眼神都带着不同的意味，裁决者不明白也并不在意，吧台坐着的他和调酒师是焦点，可他只是喝一杯酒。

只是一杯酒。

魔界的人比较热情一些，他是知道的，所以只是喝一杯酒，或许也算不上什么——尽管他以前从不喝酒。

酒液入口辛辣，烫过喉管又回上来浅淡的酒香，最后又沉淀在味蕾上发酵成棉花柔软的甜，胃里还是滚烫的，他感觉整个口腔却被这杯酒泡软了，带着微甜泛上了脸。

他眨了眨眼睛，酒杯也已经空了，周遭的喧闹朦胧了耳朵，他似乎听见一些嬉笑声，又和面前的调酒师重叠了。

裁决者晃了晃神，将酒杯放到了吧台上。

“这个酒很好……喝。”他的声音带了些绵软的感觉，大概是有些发晕，说话都有些迷糊。

“非常感谢，我也很愉快。”对方意味不明地说着，引起周遭的一阵喧闹。

——啧啧，真是大胆啊。

——已经有一阵子没人去那儿喝酒了吧？

——装的一副什么清纯样，还不是骚到骨子里，不然谁会去喝他的酒？

——喝酒的都是自愿的？哈哈，难得有好戏看咯。

裁决者听清楚了，但是又不太懂是什么意思，斗篷的兜帽拉的太低，他就看不清那个调酒师了，他迷迷糊糊地坐在吧台边上，望着眼前那个空空的酒杯，眨了眨眼。

2.

那个调酒师把裁决者带到了这个酒吧楼上的房间里，他关上门，又随手施加了一个隔断魔法，笼罩住整个房间，避免一些想凑热闹的家伙。

对方躺倒在不算整洁的床铺上，兜帽落了下来，松石蓝色的长发便流露出来，同时也让他看清了对方的样貌。

看清对方样貌的瞬间他不由得吹了一声口哨，眉梢也微微上挑。

玩儿的有点大。

他想。

谁能想到一个神官会到一个小酒吧里喝一杯他的小酒呢？

绽情师觉得这十分有趣，也开始思考他来到魔界的目的。

不过到底对方现在也落在自己的手上，向来比起整个魔界更在乎自己享受的绽情师这次也一样秉持自己的信条，毕竟对方喝了自己调的酒，这也算是默认今晚和自己过了。

裁决者的酒还没有醒，他朦胧间却又感觉到下腹传来一阵陌生的燥热，接着酥麻了全身，如细密的魔法电流一般穿过血液的循环流向四肢百骸，流经之处就便似烧灼了一遍似的，又烫又痒，没有可以宣泄的口。

眼前隐约有一个模糊的影子，好像穿着做工不算精致的调酒师的制服，属于恶魔象征的两片黑色翅膀在他身后渐渐舒展开来，那细长的黑色尾巴又似乎在他面前晃来晃去。

裁决者十分恍惚。

因为完全没有碰过酒的原因，他完全高估了自己的酒量，或许说没有能够评估自己酒量的数据，只一小杯酒就让他醉的发晕，发热。

裁决者难受地在不怎么舒服的床上侧了身，难受地蜷缩成一团，看着有几分脆弱感。

往日里高高在上的神此时正窝在一张魔界并不豪华的床铺上，因为被下了药而眼角面颊泛起潮红，随着药性循环，平稳的呼吸也随之急促起来。

“需要帮忙吗？神官大人。”绽情师缓步走到他身边，整个人跪趴在床沿上，目光依然温柔，却带着恶魔与生俱来的邪性，以及一种恶魔特有的，摄人心魄的妖冶的魅惑力。

恶魔往往都是邪恶的，有目的性的。

裁决者转过头看着他，看到那个调酒师的眼睛，透过表层的柔情看清了对方眼底的欲望，有如附骨之疽一般攀附上来，分明是冰冷的毒蛇，毒却烧灼至四肢百骸。

“……出去。”他咬牙说道。

“可我明明可以帮你，为什么不愿意？”

恶魔蛊惑人心，就像现在这样，会把自己的欲望说的冠冕堂皇。

于是他又重复了一遍，身体的燥热也让他烦躁。

对方是始作俑者，他断然不会答应。

绽情师露出遗憾的表情，可他不会因此气馁，他在乎的东西也势必要搞到手，就比如这个美丽的神官，这是作为恶魔的准则。

更何况，下药的是他，别的家伙也解不了。

他不再去询问对方是否愿意，这没有意义。

他果断地伸出手扯下对方的斗篷，撩起制服的衣摆，那身黑灰色的衣服没有维持法术的体力，制服也随之变回原本的颜色，如柔云的雪白，纹着阳光一般金色的绣理，那是神界上好的绸缎，也难以损坏。

裁决者只是小幅度地挣扎了一下——没什么用，他的力气不知不觉间就像是被抽干了似的，连握拳都软绵无力，一向得意的投影也难以施展。

绽情师的目光暗了暗，他解开衣袍的扣子，露出平坦的胸膛，浑身的燥热把雪白的皮肤染成了淡色的桃粉，是最好的蜜。

“……快滚开！”他试图挥开绽情师的手，力道绵软，反而更像是调情，又让他感到几分懊恼，眼中的怒火和难以消却的情欲柔和在了一起，“……你最好不要后悔。”不然之后一定杀了他。

“我的神官大人，我绝不会后悔，你也不会。”绽情师并不把这些话当回事，他不过也是享受这一小晚的欢愉。

绽情师的手在他的胸膛两处轻轻揉搓着，受到药物的影响而变得敏感的皮肤将身体的感官放到了最大，伴随着急促混乱的呼吸，乳尖也随之翘立起来，红透像熟了的小巧樱桃，稍微用指尖刮擦就能换来对方的低声喘息，因为忍耐而微微颤抖的身躯，形成视觉上和肉体上的双重刺激。

“不愧是神……”绽情师在他耳边轻声说道，呼出的灼热气息也都扑在了对方的耳边和面上，带着一阵酥麻，他轻笑一声，手上的动作顺着往下走，又摸到了下方已经有些鼓胀的地方。“任哪一个地方，都是完美的。”

可怜神官大人从来没有使用过这地方，稍一刺激便几乎让他整个人又软了下去，各种奇怪且陌生的刺激在脑海中炸开，几乎拼凑不出一个完整的音调，刺激在脑里撞破了语言，最终呼出的只剩破碎的喘息。

是痛苦？是折磨？还是什么刑罚……

一向理智的脑海被陌生的情欲撞的七零八碎，胡乱地想着各种琐碎的小事，分散的精力却又难以集中在一处，他看到对方额头两侧生出的角，忽地想起来对方的身份。

是魅魔啊。

他还试图再想起什么——尚未聚集成团的理智又一次被下身带来的刺激冲垮了。

“……放、放手……”身上的裤子不知不觉被褪到了膝处，他从未在意过的部位此时涨的他脑部隐隐的涨痛，绽情师的手一直握在他的前端，稍微拿捏几下就能带来冲击和刺激，渗出丝丝液体，濡湿了他的裤子和对方的手，又在视觉上刺激了一顿裁决者。

性爱，他知道这个概念，也知道魅魔总是热衷于性爱并能够通过这样的方式得到许多好处，但最多也只是知道这个名词——对他来说并不感兴趣，也没有任何概念。

所以在他明白目前的情景时，除了愤怒之外，又多了几分不易察觉的羞耻，让他感到更加糟糕的是，这样的精神刺激让他更加涨痛了几分。

“你应该坦诚一些，因为你分明是舒服的。”绽情师仿佛能看懂他在想什么，伸出手搂过他的身体，动作温柔却十分强硬地使他侧过头来，他贴上裁决者柔软的唇瓣，不如他的外表冷硬，就连带口腔的温度也是炽热的，灵巧的舌头扫刮着他的口腔，把他搅得天翻地覆，像出了水的鱼。

裁决者几乎感到窒息时才被对方放开，他好几次想一口咬在绽情师嘴上，却又像是被摸透了路数似的，被巧妙地避开，接着就被惩罚一般按住接吻，被拿捏住的下身也让他不太敢动弹，对方每一次手上的动作总是能带来不同程度的刺激，他被恶魔抓住了把柄，没有逃的余地。

是恶魔的药性太强了，至少现在他没有任何反抗的余力。

他才勉强调整好呼吸，又觉得自己身后有什么地方不太对劲——他还维持着被对方搂抱着的姿势，衣服裤子被扒了一半，卡在手肘下结成了活结，这就正好锁住了他的手，完全地受制于人，寻不到得以反抗的机会——所以他勉强回过头去，又一次擦过对方的唇，黑色的如鞭状的尾巴正抵在他后方的某处私密的位置。

又是一个裁决者并不成注意到的地方，神总是不太在意。

“不试试吗？魅魔的尾巴也是完美的性器官。”绽情师说着，他的尾巴裹着粘稠液体，顺着股间的小道向下滑，几次滑过穴口却又只不过撩上几下又离去，带起一阵麻痒。

“……滚……唔……”什么性器官，这更像是一种新型的折磨方法，几次触碰都让裁决者感到一阵头皮绷紧，前端又不断地被对方手上的动作刺激，想要宣泄却又几次在即将宣泄出口时被强行中断，他抬起脚就要对着绽情师踢上去。

自然也没什么效果。

注意力被分散，一直紧绷的穴口终于有了可乘之机，那灵巧如蛇似的尾巴末端有个桃锥的形状，轻而易举地就挤进去了整个末端，耳边刻意压抑的喘息变成了一阵抽气，前后双重的刺激下，一道浓稠的白浊就落在绽情师手上。

伴随前端的高潮刺激得后方的穴肉也禁不住一阵紧缩，尾巴的末端被紧紧夹住的刺激让自己的性器又更硬几分。

“嘶……”绽情师忍不住抽了口气，他看着对方因为高潮而空洞的眼神，心里的欲望也加深了一层，情难自禁地吻上对方还在泛红的唇，一只手沾着浊液探向对方尾椎处，配合着尾巴探入扩张模拟着小幅度的抽动。

满腔的情欲得到一小部分宣泄的裁决者又勉强回拢了一些神智，被迫承受着这让人发晕的深吻以及身后微微发涨和异物感让他一阵难受，好不容易得以喘息，那灵活的尾巴便又在他体内按压扭动，从中又带着细密电流般的刺激和说不上来的发热，瘙痒的绵软感便又像是之前似的从后方开始扩散，热的发晕。

“……哈、你又要怎么……折磨我？”他的声音有些飘忽，先前的射精带来一阵疲软感，说出来的话也带着说不出的情欲和挑逗——尽管这是对于绽情师来说。

“带你去极乐之园。”绽情师笑了一声，扩张得差不多的后穴也足够容纳他的进入，他解开勒得发紧的裤子，张扬的性器也弹出来，拍在对方雪白的臀肉上留下啪的一声，上面还留着红色的掌印，尽是说不清的淫靡。

稍微做了点简单的润滑，性器就抵着对方的后穴挤了进去。

裁决者第一次有一种要被穿透的不安感，他没有看清对方性器的模样，只是体感上就能感受到温度和尺寸，因为刚才的扩张进入竟然并没有什么困难，他感觉自己已经涨的难受，也才堪堪没入了一半。

“不……快停下……”

裁决者的后穴不受控制地收缩起来，紧接着又变成细碎的呻吟，他贴上对方的唇瓣，刚才释放过的性器又得到抚慰，三重的刺激下又颤巍着挺立了起来，注意力的转移让后穴得到短暂的放松，便又接着这个势头往前一顶，便完全没入了。

“你……呃……”他想说点什么，最终还是选择闭嘴防止那让他羞耻的喘息泄出。

同时也伴随着两边的一阵闷哼，裁决者的嘴里又渗入了一股浓厚的血腥味。

他还是把对方的嘴给咬破了。

绽情师笑了笑，不以为意，又一次强硬地吻了上去，把裁决者搅得发晕。

他被柔软的穴肉包裹着，随着急促的呼吸带来一阵吮吸，刺激像是乍现的斑点白光，恍惚了心神搅合成了甜蜜的糖。

他被恶魔上了。

脑海里突然冒出这句话。

某种隐秘的快感、羞耻和屈辱像是冲破了关卡席卷而来，顶着裁决者的名号，却难以分辨是非，反而将自己送到恶魔的怀抱里。

他是犯了罪。

生理性的泪水打湿了亮蓝的睫毛，他抬起头，正好对上恶魔的目光，他正如直视深渊。

绽情师等到他缓过劲——这是在他看来的，事实上裁决者又在发呆，施加一些不过分的惩罚也是必要的，他强行掰过对方的脸，强迫对方与自己接上目光，哪怕在强力的药性下任人宰割的模样，那双偷着情欲的双眼下似乎只有冰冷刺骨的杀意。

这个认知让绽情师血脉偾张。

毕竟对方现在拿他没有任何办法。他无所谓地笑了笑，下身开始快速地动作起来。

作为身经百战的魅魔自然有各种能够挑起对方情欲的方法，被粗长的性器贯穿的滋味并不好受，疼痛更是占据很大的一部分，可在这漫长的酷刑中，药性带来的空虚和瘙痒感觉越发地清晰。

裁决者难耐地挪动了一下身子。

其实这么做的目的很简单，他在尝试将自己从这柄长枪上抽离，却似乎擦到了什么地方——“呃……！”蓄积了没几分的力气立马就被抽离，不知是快感还是什么感觉就像是直接撞在了脑子里，膨胀、爆裂，视野里一片白光乍现，眼眶不受控制地淌出生理性液体，甚至在没有得到任何抚慰的情况下，前端射出一股白色的浓稠液体。

“你又射了，这证明你现在很爽。”摸到了地方的绽情师眯起眼睛露出一个纯净的微笑——看起来就像是一个无害的人类，尽管此时的他却在和神做着最亲密的事。

他按着那个地方开始快速地抽送起来，每一下都精准地按过前列腺，感受着受到刺激而收缩的后穴，不受控制地被操得外翻出嫩红的穴肉，每一次顶弄都能够捕捉到在粘稠的空气中从口中泄露出的破碎又淫荡的呻吟。

连嘴皮都被咬破了，血腥味不知不觉又扩散开来。

绽情师皱了皱眉，最后又俯下身吻向对方。

与其说是吻，倒不如说更像是对着口腔的一阵强硬的侵犯。

“唔……”他被迫承受着没有余地的亲吻，他感受到后方的家伙似乎抽离了，对方似乎是让自己换了一个姿势，还没来得及感受到被抽出的空虚，他就被抬高了双腿狠狠地贯穿，接着就是时浅时深地快速抽送，每一下都顶到深处总是让他有下一秒会被贯穿的错觉。

“不……拔出去……”裁决者试图调整自己的呼吸，他双目失神地望向天花板，只能看见恶魔的绿色眼眸。“我一定会杀了你。”

话音刚落，他便感觉下身的凶器似乎更涨大了一分。

“不，你不会想要杀掉我的。”他温柔地亲吻着对方的脸颊，和下身粗暴的动作完全不同，更像是在对待世界上最脆弱的宝物，和最圣洁高贵的信仰。

绽情师的尾巴不知道什么时候顺着他的腿间缠了上来，尾巴的前端灵活地玩弄着他刚泄没多久的性器，尖端时不时擦过铃口带起一阵阵的战栗，前后夹击的快感差点又一次击溃他本就支离破碎的理智。

股间夹带着不明的清液，顺着隐秘的股沟淌到不算整洁的被单上，留下暧昧与情欲的痕迹，绽情师伸出手，一掌拍在雪白而丰润的臀肉上，清脆的啪直接将裁决者打懵了半晌，一片红痕随之浮现在雪白的臀肉上，尽是说不出的淫糜和色情。

“身为神的你，却在恶魔的身下享受被侵犯的快感，这一认知让你感觉很舒服，是吗？裁决者大人。”

“……不，”他否定道。

或许不搭理对方才是最佳的打算，他被恶魔侵犯已经是不争的事实，但也不过是中了设下了陷阱，和恶魔争辩是最没意义的事，欲火和怒火都让他无法消解，他只能皱起眉头瞪视对方。

“我会杀……嗯…！”他还没说完，便被一记深顶撞碎了全部的语言。

“嗯，我很期待，你让我很愉快，我们有很多可以互相利用的时间和机会。”绽情师笑容依旧无害，他把裁决者摆成了跪趴的姿势，又深深地贯穿，看着对方抓不住被单的脑袋埋入被褥之中，身上满是他在性爱中留下的痕迹，更是加快了抽送的速度。

裁决者抱住枕头，被迫承受着前所未有的抽送频率，每一次的撞击都完美地碾压过他的敏感点，那想让他诅咒的尾巴也不安分地摩擦揉捏着他的涨得发疼的性器。

“……放，给我放开、放开我…哈……”他被卡着没办法得到释放的性器已经让他彻底丧失了判断力，一直压抑的喘息也在不觉间提高了音量。

快感堆积得太多更像是持久的折磨，几乎就在他要彻底崩溃时，一直被束缚的前端兀地放松了束缚，几乎是同时，他也跟着射出了几股已经有些稀薄的液体。而后那柄凶器便在他体内顶到前所未有的深处紧紧地卡死，紧接着裁决者像是被烫了一下似的，后知后觉才感受到下腹的鼓胀感。

那个他发誓一定要杀了的恶魔在他体内射精了。

他的身体被卡着无法动弹，一直到对方结束才被扔在床上，随着性器抽出又被带出浓稠的白浊，沿着股间淌在被单上，一片淫糜风光。

当然这是绽情师的感受。

被干得太久而暂时无法彻底闭合的后穴不受控制地不断往外吐精，强烈的羞耻感差点让裁决者发疯。而伴随着后穴无力的收缩挤压，每一次都会排出一小部分，又因为绽情师射的太深，到底还是得靠手清理。

光是看着这么美的神一副被粗暴蹂躏后的模样，绽情师便觉得自己也有些失控——主要是在对性的把持上，当然，这并不重要，他是魅魔。

天生便会享受性。

“我帮你弄出来。”绽情师走上前，仔细地亲吻着对方的脸，柔软的唇舌舔过泪痕，又虔诚地吻在他的眼角。

如果不是那根粗硬的东西顶在他的股间……当然，他依旧也不会认为恶魔会有心。

“……滚开。”

——end

咕咕咕，本来还有一部分剧情的但是太懒了不想写了（怕忍不住又开车榨干自己）


End file.
